


Student Songstress's Seduction Stings Supervisor's Self-Certainty

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Birthday Dorothea Arnault, I wrote this on my phone in 20 minutes apologies, Teacher-Student Relationship, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Byleth knew it was time to stop. It had been time to stop weeks ago, when Dorothea had first tempted him to action, and even before, when he'd first entertained the thought.He knew he should stop. He knew he HAD to. But he couldn't.Byleth couldn't stop fucking his favorite female student, and it wasn't anyone's fault but his own.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Student Songstress's Seduction Stings Supervisor's Self-Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together on my phone in about twenty minutes for Dorothea's birthday. Once I finish the game I will probably expand this.
> 
> I haven't gotten to the timeskip yet in FE3H so no spoilers please. You can follow my journey through the game on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke).

"How scandalous, Professor. What would your colleagues think?"

Dorothea crooned as if she wasn't being toppled over his desk, her heels kicking playfully behind him, pussy greedily sucking him in with almost more need than he could thrust into her. Her tits, perky and plump, heaved and bounced free of that tight top that she always wore. The reason she always found an excuse to lean forward when he was before her. Her dress was pulled down, hanging by her ankle with her panties, dangling with the threat to fall. Whenever she bent forward, away from him, he could have sworn he'd seen the faintest outline of a soft curve...and a glimpse of black lace.

Byleth did not blame Dorothea. He had the authority here, and the power, and this erred too close to abusing both.

But the opportunity to fuck Dorothea was too tempting a reward to resist, and it proved the one thing able to conquer his placid, unnerving stoicism.

"This is the last time," he told himself. "This is the last time that you're going to fuck her, and the last time that you'll stuff her full of cum and tempt fate."

Byleth might have believed himself if he hadn't made that vow three times this weekend...and a dozen more times over the last month. 

He knew it would always end the same. He'd creampie Dorothea, holding his cock in as deep as he could while he emptied his nuts into her womb, and then the guilt and horror would creep back.

He'd hesitate, his cool detachment fading, and prepare to wash himself of this liason.

Then Dorothea would smile, and wink, and offer one of any number of invitations. She'd blow a kiss, or wrap her legs around him and keep him in, with his cumshot still inside, or push her tongue against the inside of her cheek while jerking her fist in a crude imitation of a blowjob.

Or she'd pull any one of her other tricks. Whatever happened, Byleth would crumble before her, and his vows, and worries, would be as nothing.

So when Dorothea cried out in a singsong voice and begged him to cum inside her, Byleth obliged. He met her mouth in a fierce kiss, wrapped his arms around her body, shoved himself balls-deep, and duly pumped his load into her.

And he knew he'd do it all over again.


End file.
